Déjeuner du matin
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Un tout petit Oneshot dont j'ai eu l'idée en lisant le poème du même titre de Prévert. Lemon léger.


_**Déjeuner du matin.**_

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black

Disclaimer : Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je m'appelle JK Rowling ? Non bein alors vous save que les persos ne sont pas à moi et que je ne touche rien sur cette fic à part des reviews. Au fait le poème ne m'appartient même pas, c'est Prévert qui l'a écrit.

Note : J'étais en train de lire Paroles de Prévert quand je suis tombée sur ce poème et puis quand je l'ai lu et bein j'ai tout de suite imaginé Dray et Ryry d'amour. Alors je vous fait un one-shot dessus.

_**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

J'immerge des bras de Morphée doucement. Je ne le sent pas à mes côtés, j'ai peur, il me faut du temps pour me rappeler que cette nuit il n'a pas dormit dans notre chambre, dans notre lit. Il a passé sa nuit sur le canapé, c'est lui qui a préféré si installer à la suite d'une de nos nombreuse dispute. Celle ci concernait son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé, la weasel, ou Weasley, si vous préférez. Je vous passerais les détails, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je m'installe difficilement dans mon fauteuil roulant, et oui moi Draco William Malfoy suis dans un fauteuil roulant à la suite de la Bataille Finale. Mon très honoré père à crut bon de me lancer un dernier expelliarmus avant de mourir, malheureusement pour moi il y avait un mur, très pointu et très solide derrière moi. Je me suis fracassé dessus et ma colonne vertébrale s'est cassé, à deux endroits différents, depuis je suis paraplégique, je ne peux plus me servir de mes jambes. C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui va dormir dans le salon, il dit qu'il ne veut as que je souffre de mon dos en dormant sur le canapé. C'est toujours un foutu gryffondor. Je rentre dans le salon, il est là, assis devant la table. Il a préparé le petit déjeuné, il me fait encore la tête simplement parce que j'ai critiqué Weasley. Je m'installe devant lui. Je me sert un café et des toast ou je mets du beurre.

_**Il a mit le café**_

_**dans la tasse**_

_**Il a mit le lait**_

_**dans la tasse de café**_

_**Il a mit le sucre**_

_**Dans le café au lait**_

_**Avec la petite cuiller**_

_**Il a tourné**_

_**Il a but le café au lait**_

_**Et il a reposé la tasse**_

_**Sans me parler**_

_**Sans me regarder**_

_**Il s'est levé**_

_**Il a mit**_

_**Son chapeau sur sa tête**_

_**Il a mit**_

_**Son manteau de pluie**_

_**Parce qu'il pleuvait**_

_**Et il est parti**_

_**Sous la pluie**_

_**Sans une parole**_

_**Sans me regarder**_

_**Et moi j'ai pris**_

_**Ma tête dans ma main**_

_**Et j'ai pleuré.**_

Avant de fermer la porte il se retourne et me regarde. Il vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, ses bras si réconfortant, ses bras dont jamais je ne pourrais me passer. Il se met lui aussi à pleurer, il me chuchote des mots réconfortant au creux de l'oreille. Je lui prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse doucement, à peine un effleurement. Il me porte et nous amène dans notre chambre, il m'allonge sur le lit tut en continuant de m'embrasser, il me caresse le torse et le visage de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses magnifiques cheveux. Il me prépare à sa venue, il rentre d'abord un doigt puis un second et enfin un troisième jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me prendre se qu'il exécute avec joie. Nous faisons l'amour comme nous le faisons après chaque disputes, avec passions, sauvagement je dirais. De ma bouche sort des mots dont je ne saisis pas le sens trop éblouis par les sensations que je perçoit. Dans ses moment là, je me sens important, dans ses moment là je revis à nouveau. Après avoir jouit, il s'allonge sur moi et m'enserre la taille de ses bras que j'adore. Il m'embrasse et sort de la chambre. Il revient cinq minutes après avec un pot de glace à la vanille, mon parfum préféré.

« J'ai appelé Martin, pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je le lui rend avec bonheur. Nous nous embrassons et partageons la glace comme deux amoureux, ceque nous sommes.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM.**_

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ?

Je l'ai écrit en quinze minutes, même pas, j'espère que vous avez aimé car moi j'adore, je trouve ça tout mimi.

Je veux un maximum de reviews, j'adore les reviews, c'est ma drogue, alors tout ce qui lisent jusque là vous avez intérêt à me mettre une review, attention je saurai combien de personne ont lit ce one-shot alors, on fait pas les malins. PTDR.

Nen franchement je ne vais rien vous faire si vous ne me mettez pas une review même si je serai très très très Happy. Alors il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton "Go" et de me laisser un message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. J'accepte même les menaces de mort, tant qu'on ne les exécute pas.

Ciao.

Alicya.


End file.
